The present invention relates to exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a sit-up exercising apparatus, which comprises a swinging back cushion adapted to support and to move with the user""s back when the user turns the upper part of the body alternatively up and down and alternatively pulls and releases two handles, and an adjustable stop frame bar adapted to limit the swinging angle of the swinging back cushion.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed for different exercising purposes, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 5 shows a sit-up exercising apparatus constructed according to the prior art. This structure of sit-up exercising apparatus is not comfortable in use because it has no means to support the user""s body. Furthermore, this structure of sit-up exercising apparatus cannot be adjusted to fit users of different ages or physical conditions.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a sit-up exercising apparatus, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a sit-up exercising apparatus, which is comfortable in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a sit-up exercising apparatus, which fits users of different ages and different physical conditions. According to one aspect of the present invention, the sit-up exercising apparatus comprises a base frame fixedly provided with a seat cushion, a swinging back cushion pivoted to a middle part of the base frame and turned up and down within an angle, a stop frame bar fastened to the base frame to limit the swinging angle of the swinging back cushion, two smoothly curved tracks provided at two sides of the base frame, and two handles connected in parallel to the swinging back cushion and respectively slidably coupled to the smoothly curved tracks. According to another aspect of the present invention, the base frame comprises two longitudinal rows of mounting holes disposed at two opposite lateral sides, and the stop frame bar is selectively fastened to the longitudinal rows of mounting holes to limit the swinging angle of the swinging back cushion to fit different users.